Dear Diary: Relena's Story
by stefani teee
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and in a desperate attempt at matchmaking, Duo and Hilde hand over Relena's diary to Heero, giving him the choice to either do something about it, or they truss him up and deliver him to her. Reading it, he finds just how much of her
1. Chapter 01

Dear Diary: Relena's Story

By: Mirroredsakura

© Tale Spinners inc.

__

Koneko-chan says!

This is a little fic I wrote. Each chapter will hold a diary of a character's thoughts and dreams. All flames sent to me will be drenched in water, and laughed at. But comments and criticism I don't mind! oceangirl168@hotmail.com is my email address to all of you willing to send me one. I don't own GWing so don't sue me. Trust me, just don't get any ideas. One more thing to ask of you, the year after Endless Waltz… it **is** AC 197 isn't it? If not, then, uh… oops? Also, I intend to continue on with a series of other Dear Diary_ fics, just because I think too many fics that are all for them saying "It's YOU!" one minute, then screwing the next._

Chibi-Relena: *pops onto stage just as introductory speech is finished* Oops. Did I miss it?

Stefani: *checks watch* By twenty minutes.

Chibi-Relena: Oops.

Stefani: *waves her off* Forget it.

Angel: *appears in large cloud of purple smoke* You're being way too lenient with your muses.

Stefani: *shrugs* Better than chaining them to a wall and outfitting for myself a steel-shod whip like _you_ do.

Angel: Hey, it gets the point across.

Chibi-Relena: *behind curtain* *listens* Whip? Muses? Chain? *eyes widen* *zips off for a second* *zips back* *runs up towards the two girls on the stage* Cookie? *holds up plate of cookies*

Angel: *looks down at Chibi-Relena* *takes cookie*

Stefani: *takes cookie*

Angel: *finishes cookie* Maybe you're right. _My_ muses never make me cookies… *stomps off*

Stefani: *high-fives Chibi-Relena* You have proven my point.

Chibi-Relena: Yup! *sideways whisper* No whips?

Stefani: *grimaces* I should _hope _not!

Chibi-Relena: Okay! *zips off*

Stefani: *walks offstage mumbling* Corporal punishment… geez, where does Angel get all these things?

~*~*~*~ 

"Happy birthday, Heero."

The eighteen-year-old stared down at the petite form of Hilde Shiebecker standing in the hallway of his apartment building in confusion. The little pixie of a woman was holding out a rather worn out leather-bound book, a white rose adorning the cover, to his face. He could see Duo leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway, and he wondered what kind of stupid joke the young couple was up to.

"It's not my birthday."

Duo rolled his eyes, "Damn, I'll have to remember to write that down on my calendar. 'Heero's birthday not on February 14'. Hilde, baby, we've got to make sure of that when we get home." His girlfriend ignored the wry sarcasm and continued to brandish the book in Heero's face. "Take." she commanded, and the ex-gundam pilot who had blown up several million mobile suits on impulse took the book as meekly as her boyfriend might have when she was in a bad mood.

"How fast a reader are you, Heero Yuy?" she asked, purposely using his full (code) name.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question. Please." She tacked on the ending just to soften the clipped statement.

"Fast."

"I thought so. Duo honey, why don't you explain?" 

Duo peeled himself off the wall and came forward, looking perfectly casual, hand slipped into the front pockets of his black jeans. "Today's Valentine's Day."

"Yeah…" agreed Heero slowly, wondering what this was all about.

"Well, we _were_ thinking how a certain young lady with a taste for dark blue and/or pink would enjoy you gift-wrapped and deposited right in front of her."

Heero remained silent, wondering what this was all about.

"Are you going to invite us in?" asked Hilde, breaking into her boyfriend's nonsense explanation. Heero stepped out of their way, allowing them passage into his apartment as they made their way to the black couches that surrounded the TV. Duo settled himself comfortably in one, his girlfriend curled up against his chest, and continued, "Like I was saying, we thought—OW! Okay, _I_ thought of that idea first… but we rejected it considering the fact that you'll probably assassinate us if we ever tried it."

Heero remained silent, but the little demon sitting on his left shoulder whispered in his ear, "Assassination sounds inevitable if he doesn't explain himself soon."

"Anyway, so we came to Plan B. And that would be that book in your hand."

The young man looked down at the thing his hand. "What is it?"

"Always the blunt one aren't ya, Heero?"

He frowned at Duo, "Just give me a straight answer."

"All right, all right… that there's Relena Peacecraft Darlian's diary."

If Heero had been the type to gape, he would've. "How the hell did you manage to take this from under her nose?" he asked, almost amiably making conversation.

Duo raised an eyebrow, "You've tried it?"

Heero shrugged, "No. I've had to take her schedule planner when I worked for that section of Preventers, and I found that difficult enough. I figured it would be harder to steal her diary… if she kept a diary."

Duo rolled his eyes, "The girl's as old-fashioned as they come. She's doesn't log her private thoughts onto her computer you know. Of _course_ she would have a diary."

"Now I'm asking you. How?"

Hilde grinned, crossing her arms self-importantly, "I'm a girl."

"I'm a guy. That told me nothing I did not already know."

Hilde frowned, her moment of glory lost on the rather blunt L1 native. "It should if you're as deductive as everyone says you are."

"I was a soldier, not Sherlock Holmes."

"Fine, fine. Anyway, since I'm a girl, it's easy to find my way into her room during one of my 'girl chats' with her. It was rather easy… admittedly she's a little on the trusting side, but she didn't hide it at all. She just leaves it there in the top drawer of her desk. So I swiped it." she gestured to it, "I figured you could use it."

"Why would I?"

"Well… because…" Hilde fell silent.

Duo took up the flow of words in her stead, looking rather serious. "You like her if you don't love her, so for once, we thought we might consider you doing something nice for her."

Heero frowned, "What can I do? You two are the ones who throw the big parties, not me."

Hilde wrinkled her nose, "A party for Relena on Valentine's Day? When she's all by herself? Don't you think that would make her feel even more left out than she already is?"

Heero shrugged, he hadn't thought about it until the last few minutes.

Duo stood up, "Just read the book, okay Heero? Whatever you decide to do is your own business. We just wanted to give you, and her, a chance."

"Relena Peacecraft is still on Earth." He said finally, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't see her today."

Hilde grinned, "No way… she's got an important meeting tomorrow here on L1 and she came a day early…"

Heero raised an eyebrow, "You had something to do with this didn't you?"

Hilde winked, "I'm not telling."

The two of them left at an unhurried pace, Hilde, at the door gave Heero a huge smile, "Happy Valentine's Day, Heero." Then they were gone, out the door.

Heero stared down at the book in his hands. Why should he even bother? Relena was strong, she could handle another day without the sight of his pathetic visage. But the thought of the Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian's face was his undoing. He owed her enough to at the least try to do something for her… and the diary just might help him. He settled into his spot on the couch, stretching his legs across it comfortably and began to read.

Behind the door, Hilde and Duo shared a silent high-five before they left the hallway. They'd heard the book fall open in his hands.

__

February 21, AC 197

Dear Diary,

I had to speak in front of the world leaders. Again. When will this ever stop? He left today, Diary. My not-so-friendly shadow… I guess he left the hospital as soon as he gained consciousness. I'm not surprised if he did… he doesn't seem to be the type who likes hospitals. He hates being helpless. Today at the meeting? It took all my willpower not to look up at him. I don't know why… it wasn't because if I broke eye contact, I would attract all attention from the world leaders to him too. It was probably because of our… our… oh, I don't know what it is. I didn't want to beg him to stay, Diary. He has his own life to live, to figure out what he's going to do now that he doesn't have to fight, doesn't have to kill. And I have my own life, not taking pacifism to the extreme, to build up my own ideals to something this world can actually attain. This… thing we have… a connection maybe, it's not something that just appeared out of nowhere. Perhaps it is from knowing him through the wars, I don't know. But whatever it is, it's real, and I actually believe that, maybe, he'll come back. If not now, if not to me, then someday I just might see him again.

Relena Dorlian

'Relena Dorlian' he thought, _so she really _had_ given up the name Peacecraft for good._ A connection? No better way to put it really… he _had_ felt her emotions, her thoughts turning to him… and he didn't know why, but he knew she could feel it whenever his turned to her as well… like now. A not-so-friendly shadow? He laughed despite himself… yes, some might call him that. And he knew quite well that she checked up on him as much as he checked up on her.

He went back to the diary in his hands.

__

February 26, AC 197

Dear Diary,

Trowa came today, him and his sister, the same Cathrine Bloom I've heard so much about. I found out she and the rest of the circus troupe was on the same colony that Dekim Barton had threatened to drop onto Earth. I found out even more background information on that entire plan, the original Operation Meteor, the real Trowa Barton… they told me about it. I don't know why… I hardly even know_ Trowa and he and his sister come to visit all of a sudden. It was Cathrine's idea, I suppose… she's the one who was so excited about meeting "all her Trowa's friends". Like I said, I'd never before seen him other than on a computer screen when the Sanq Kingdom was searching for him._

I'm off topic. Cathrine is nice… I noticed a little overprotective of Trowa when one of the servants tried to flirt with him. It was rather amusing actually, she began talking to her of her act in the circus, and of Trowa's part in it being strapped down to a whirling circle and her knife-throwing skills. Trowa stayed silent throughout while Cathrine continued to genially offer Trowa's place, and I truly suspect that the choked sound coming from Trowa was a laugh when poor Merry literally scuttled out of the room.

Another thing I've learned about the Silent One (name according to Duo Maxwell) is that he has a girlfriend.

Heero blinked, staring down at the words on the page. Trowa… had a girlfriend? _Not even two months after the Christmas incident, and he's already gotten a girlfriend?_ He went back to reading the small, neat words on the page.

__

I haven't met her, she didn't come with the two of them, but Cathrine nagged Trowa enough for him to show me a picture of her. She's pretty… platinum blonde hair that could rival Quatre's and/or, Dorothy's, big blue eyes… Her name's Midii Une, he finally revealed to me. She's smiling in the picture, but… I don't know. Maybe it's her eyes… but she just looks so… sad. Trowa said something about meeting her when he was ten… They apparently lost contact for the next six years and then… I don't know. He didn't tell me how he found her, or how she found him.

Romeo is back and he's lying there on my bed like he owns it again. Lovah just tumbled off my pillow and she's currently nothing more than a yipping golden lump. I'd better go now… 'Night Diary. And even if you can't sleep, I have to. Another briefing has suddenly appeared on my agenda for tomorrow and if even one reporter remarks on how tired or how young I am… I'll scream and shove their camera where the creek don't flow. Sorry… I'm tired.

Relena Dorlian

P.S. About that last part… don't worry, Diary, I'll let Pagan restrain me if it comes to that. If it ever comes to that.

Heero nearly wondered just how serious that last part had been. It sounded joking, but with her place in the political ranks… he sighed, from the brief times he'd had to follow her as a last-minute bodyguard, he'd watched her take on all the questions, all the reporters and all the speeches with a smile on her face, and then afterwards… He remembered all too well, that perfectly cultivated mask simply dropped from her face and she always looked rather exhausted and tired of it all. The way she described that girl in the picture… that was sometimes how he thought of her… she might be smiling sweetly, but that echoing sadness in her eyes… _Romeo, huh?_ He thought, smiling, _so he's still around… anyone else who read this would've figured she had a new lover._ He knew very well how much a romantic Relena was deep inside. She'd named her dog after the Shakespearean star-crossed lover. 

__

March 8, AC 197

Dear Diary,

Vacation! I don't know who it was that pulled enough strings to allow me a two-week vacation, but I have one, Diary! Quatre Winner asked me to come to Arabia… Dorothy is going there too, I wonder why. I always thought she thought he was just a tad too angelic for her tastes. I don't know… I like her well enough, but whenever she sinks her claws into something (or someone) she means business. So I accepted, and despite all the cursed sand that somehow seems to get in every crease of clothing, the place is beautiful. We went to this… small city I suppose in the middle of a desert. They were having a festival of some sort today, and even in the hot sun, we had such fun. They only knew me as Quatre's guest, not the Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian. That's one of the best things I like about Arabia. My anonymity.

Relena Dorlian

From the way it sounded, it would probably have been Zechs and Noin who had arranged the entire thing, although he had a minor suspicion Dorothy played a small part in it too. It didn't matter… did Relena hate her position so much? He'd wondered at her before for keeping the position, and he'd figured it was because she liked the spotlight. But later on, he'd figured out that she'd hated it, now he wondered if she was even _able_ to drop the title as Vice Foreign Minister, and as a new representative of the E. S. U. N. 

__

March 29, AC 197

Dear Diary,

Sylvia Noventa has run away.

Heero's eyes widened as he stared down at the words on the page, Sylvia Noventa? Run? He'd never read of it before… he'd barely even seen of any lack of coverage for the girl, in fact, at that time there had been more than enough articles on her resignation.

__

Her grandmother was frantic, and strangely, the first person she went to was me, a teenaged girl she knew way back when. She informed me well on the happenings of the girl, and I had to expend all my energies trying to calm her frazzled nerves. The strangest thing that happened however, was just this very night, Sylvia Noventa herself appeared on my doorstep. She told me about how several friends had arranged for a normal life for her in Moscow, and that she was tired of the political niceties and nonsense that all politicians know.

I've long wondered two girls, who have no relation to each other, can look so remarkably similar. The press has noticed this well enough, producing enough "which one is which?" articles for me to be able to wallpaper my dining room with them. She pleaded for me to use this to her advantage… she'd only had twenty minutes left before she had to go to the airport incognito. She begged me to play her part, to be Sylvia Noventa, for the next few weeks at least to handle the issues of the press and the rest of the political world in her place. I tried to argue with her, telling her she could be strong, she could do this on her own, and that planes come and go on a regular schedule, she could do all she asked of me on her own.

Still, I ended up agreeing, after she promised to vid-phone her grandmother, assuring she was all right, and telling her of her—our plans. I admit, that when she left, I was jealous of her. All her problems about being a politician were gone, lifted off her shoulders… and thrown onto mine I suppose. Combined with the next few weeks of work I'll have to do for her, and also the work I need to do for myself… I suppose I'll be losing even more sleep than ever now.

Relena Dorlian

Heero sighed, finally realizing why Sylvia Noventa had so suddenly given up the political life, it had been Relena all along those weeks that the public and press had been baffled with her proclamations. Sylvia, in her own aspect, was as well known as Relena herself and she'd disappeared just like that…

__

April 15, AC 197

Dear Diary,

Why is there never any privacy in my life?! Honestly, all those people who think being rich and powerful (ha!) is all that do not_ know how hard it is to be hounded by paparazzi. Someone found out about something I wrote in a previous entry. You know, about Romeo? And took it the wrong way. They squealed to the press, and would you know it, there on the front page is the headline in huge black type, "17-year-old Vice Foreign Minister's new lover". And guess what? There's a picture of (guess who?) myself, kissing the infamous Heero Yuy._

Heero's head jerked up, his eyes staring at the incriminating words. _When? The only time I've ever… kissed her was… when…_ His eyes widened despite himself and he turned the page hurriedly, knowing with growing dread what he would find. And he found it, pasted to the page was the article, the large full-color picture of the two of them sharing their first (and only) kiss. _Who the hell took that?! And why didn't someone tell me this article had been printed?!_ He thought, feeling his face grow hot as he stared down at the two of them there. He looked onto the next page where the same entry continued, written in Relena's neat printed writing, but this time the press of her pen was harder on the paper, and penned in a slant that betrayed her anger.

__

Firstly, as I recall, I have been seen plenty of times with Romeo and Lovah with me, so there really should be no need to mistake Romeo for Heero Yuy. The mistake was cleared up almost as instantly as the article had come out, but the damage had been done I suppose. I found out who had taken the picture… the abandoned colony we were in the last time there had been a threat? Well, it wasn't as abandoned as we thought, and with Brother pulling a few strings, I found the truth through a reporter and found out who it had been, a kid who loved his camera was with his parents on a shuttle to reminisce over their old home. And, well, so that little mystery ends. The real Romeo was brought out, and a reporter friend of mine, Mandy, wrote another article for me, adding in her own wry humor to completely humiliate the other… this one included a picture of Romeo and me. A girl and her dog… no love interest there.

On the topic of Heero, I heard Duo literally went to L1 and cleared the place of newspapers, and cheerfully dumped them all in a disposal block filled with other miscellaneous junk and sent it flying into the sun. Simple, yet effective, I doubt Heero even knew of it. I think Duo suspected that if he ever did see it… well… I found Duo to be the type to keep secrets behind a grin, but I'm good at finding out secrets. Turns out, he figured the reporter would be dead by dawn. Last I_ checked however, Heero does not seem the type to go murdering reporters just because his picture was found on a newspaper. Dorothy might, on the other hand… discreetly._

Relena Darlian

Just some kid? Heero thought to himself, _that should not have happened, we made sure the area was cleared before we disposed of the colony…_ But apparently it had… was this peace really dulling his razor-sharp edge? Puzzled with the happenings outside his knowledge, he continued reading.

__

April 21, AC 197

Dear Diary,

A miracle has taken place… Chang Wufei, a guy I have never met has deigned to visit. With Sally Po of course, the same field doctor I met at the hospital several years ago, at the beginning of everything. I don't really know why they came… they barely knew me, but I was glad they did so. She asked me about Heero, conversationally I suppose, but she's always had an interest in him. I don't know what kind of interest, be it medical or whatnot. I haven't seen him, and I told her so. She looked surprised, saying she'd have thought he'd come see me by now. Well, he hasn't. Wufei has made a surprisingly good partner to Sally in Preventers when he took Noin's place. And would you know it… the two of them have gotten hitched… legally anyway, I'm not too sure of how the home life is going.

Heero raised an eyebrow, he'd heard from Wufei that he had several family problems to smooth over, and they included Sally in them, but he'd never known that the two of them had gotten _married_! The guy was still sixteen at the time and Sally was, what, nineteen?

__

It seems they went back to China, and Sally went back to her family… a very old clan of with a name kept secret from outsiders. Looks like the ex-commander was the black sheep of the family, run off to go fight in the war. She'd refused to marry before, I heard tell and there was another argument with her very old-fashioned father on the topic and… the truth came out that she was working with a young man as her partner in a division of Preventers. He was outraged that his daughter put him to shame by seeming as such a harlot. A meeting of clans was called and a debate was let loose. In the end, Wufei spoke up for her, saying for her that she wouldn't marry and that she was going with him back to Preventers with him. Somehow her father was able to twist his words, giving Wufei his daughter to freely marry. Actually not to freely marry, it had to do with a marriage contract, and whatnot.

I still have no idea what's happening between them now. When I asked, Sally just shrugged saying that they were married in name, but as for the living together deal, they would wait awhile. Well, they have time now that the wars are over. Thank God.

Relena Peacecraft

Heero was beginning to feel a tad insulted at not being able to learn all the news until half a year had passed, and then, by reading someone else's diary! He'd certainly found it interesting that Sally and Wufei had accepted a marriage contract to each other… he'd never have thought Wufei liked the mothering attention she bestowed on him.

__

June 29, AC 197

Dear Diary,

Diary, I am still sixteen years old… a little too young for marriage, don't you think? And yet, I find myself being proposed to by one of the most idiotic man ever. He's handsome, I dare say, but as well as that he's pigheaded, egotistical and thinks he's God's gift to women. He's also 32 years old. I tried to decline as politely as I could, but he continued to nod and smile infuriatingly as if I was a child that didn't know enough to be given the privilege to decide, that I didn't know what I was doing. Well, I certainly did… and I told him no. I also mentioned the fact that since he was old enough to be my father, I wondered at him, if he possibly enjoyed trying to rob the cradle. He turned rather red in the face and began sputtering something… I don't know what because Pagan, as calmly as anything, led him out the room, allowing me to laugh my head off at the ridiculousness of the man.

I didn't laugh very long you know. He appeared in my house earlier tonight, in my bedroom, and I tried to sexually assault me. Yes he did, this politician that I can't name, even in my own personal diary, actually threw me on my own bed and tried to rip my blouse off me. 

Heero was shocked, _Relena?_ He suddenly remembered one night, sometime in June that he'd been sitting at his desk, scanning through files for something when he'd felt a racking fear in him. He'd literally fallen out of his chair as he tried as hard as he could not to yell at the sudden tightness in his throat. He remembered staggering around his apartment, looking for the source of this sudden fear and couldn't find anything. _Could it have been…?_ He grit his teeth, wondering why this hadn't hit the papers, hadn't been told to him. Duo would certainly had informed him had he knew.

__

I was scared… I actually was as I kicked at him, and tried to get him off me, even digging my nails in his skin. And guess who saved me? Lovah and Romeo. Lovah was in my room and when I started screaming, she began howling and raced for the door. I didn't know why none of my servants were there at the time, they would've heard me. But he'd even left the door open and Lovah raced out and down the hall. He'd gotten my blouse off of me, even with all I could do and he was working at my skirt when Romeo came dashing in. He was snarling so much I myself even felt scared at the sight of him. Romeo's part wolf you know, so he can be a little unstable when it comes to holding back. And he didn't try and hold back too much tonight, he launched himself at Whitefield—oops.

He squinted at the word that had been hurriedly crossed out. Whitefield. He made a mental note to check on the guy before turning back to the book.

__

—and had his jaws clamped onto his shoulder. He tried to shake Romeo off as he screamed, throwing him into the wall. Romeo leaped at him again, all four paws landing fully on his chest knocking him backwards on his back. His head smacked against the windowsill and he fell unconscious with Romeo growling, jaws at his neck if he tried to attack. I left Romeo there to guard him and ran out in the hall looking for someone. I found them all… tied and gagged in a closet… those that were left. Most of them had been sent home, I don't know how. But I let them out and we called the police. The press hadn't been called or anything… the man was that_ influential with the public. I was too, despite my own private misgivings, everyone else said and to avoid a public scandal, we had to bring the entire thing to a standstill. He doesn't come anywhere near me again, I don't say a word of this to the public._

It's late Diary, too late for a girl who has a meeting first thing in the morning. I'm staying at Dorothy's… she was willing to let me stay the night at her place after I explained things to her (and let her know it was to keep a secret). She will keep it… she enjoys knowing things others don't.

Relena Dorlian

He was furious that just because this man was a politician, he could get away with attempted rape. It was insane! And Relena had had to go along with it… he suddenly found himself berating himself for not being there. She hadn't told anyone else it seemed, and he found himself sure that a certain man named Whitefield was going to be in a whole lot of trouble.

__

July 18, AC 197

Dear Diary,

We went to the carnival today, Diary. We as in Dorothy, Cathrine, Trowa, Quatre, and myself. Dorothy was reluctant to go, and we had to practically drag her along. She needs a little fun once in a while, and I know I do myself. I have found out that Dorothy is deathly afraid of roller coasters. And that Quatre loves them, so he managed (by some miracle) to convince Dorothy to get on one with us. Trowa turned out to be a roller coaster lover as well as myself so we shared the two-seater behind the blondes. Cathrine declined our offer for her to come with us and said she'd rather have a try with the target throwing. I think she knew full well that she'd get the big purple teddy bear I'd been eyeing as we passed, she slapped down her money and waved us off as she was presented with the five darts.

Dorothy looked even paler than usual when we got on the roller coaster, but when Trowa leaned over and bluntly asked if she was going to hurl, she turned with her frosty glare and probably would've said something if we hadn't started moving. She literally flung herself in the direction of Quatre's chest latching on as if her life depended on it and yelling "get me off!". I suspect our neo-Arabian to have a crush on our resident Ice Queen… he allowed her to squeeze the breath out of him while they were going downhill. Whatever he did was blocked from my view by Dorothy's extremely long hair that flew into my face. When I asked Trowa what had happened, discreetly of course, he told me Quatre hugged her and that was it. I literally heaved a huge sigh when he told me that (not of relief, I assure you)… oh joy, he hugged her. Whoopdedoo. Well, there didn't seem to be any sign of anything at the end of the ride. Dorothy got off (with rather shaky legs however and looking a little more than pale) with that ever frosty look on her face. And Quatre was ever the gentleman, never mentioning any of it to anyone else (including myself…) as he gallantly led the way to where Cathrine was standing, the big purple teddy bear in her grasp. Oh, and yes I did receive that teddy bear… she just wanted to show off and knowing everyone else… well she gave it to me anyway. And if you start laughing at me Diary because Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian's happy to have received a carnival teddy bear, I'll scream. Because I like it.

(Next a drawing of a Chibi-Relena holding a purple teddy bear twice her size and smiling blissfully took up the next half of the page.)

__

Relena Dorlian

He had to laugh at the drawing and he suddenly wished he'd gone to the carnival too, however much he usually disliked crowds of people. But from the way she put it, even Trowa seemed to have fun. And if Trowa could… hell he was sure _he_ could as well.

__

July 28, AC 197

Dear Diary,

Get this, I've been asked to play a starring role in a movie! Asked, of course, I haven't accepted yet. Should I? Perhaps it's childish, but I've got this image in my head of myself when I was a little child with a tacky feather boa draped over my shoulders, the star-shaped, sequined sunglasses, my mother's old shoes, and the sparkly red gown several sizes too big for me. This is me when I wanted to play the big movie star. Now I've got the chance to… should I do it? I know, I know, I don't have any acting experience at all. Well, I talked to the director and he replied that he'd observed me over the yeas, all the roles I had to play and he said I'd do perfectly fine in the part. I want to do this Diary, but I wonder just how well I'll do if I accept. I don't have enough time as it is, and if I add filming days and rehearsal times into my day planner, I'll be swamped.

Oh well, I'll sleep on it and figure it out some other time.

Relena Darlian

A movie? Heero smiled, looking towards his wall, where one of the only ornaments was a giant movie poster. _Caress of Twilight_, the one and the same movie Relena starred in. He'd often been at the filming set, when they'd been filming. Seeing her onscreen in the seductive costumes her character wore was one thing, seeing her real-life acting the part live was another. He'd been there at the screening only a few weeks ago, and, even to his critical eye, it had been amazing.

__

July 30, AC 197

Dear Diary,

I've accepted. The movie's called Caress of Twilight,_ a vampire love story. I was surprised at my part in it, and I almost took back my acceptance when I thought, 'Hey, I've always been the poster girl for innocence for as long as I can remember, why not show them all that angels can wear spiked pumps too?' So, I start filming tomorrow. All the political things, I don't know why, but the steady stream has dried up to a dribble, enough so that I can manage. I don't know how, but I'm beginning to suspect that Noin and my brother are the cause of it. Ah well, I'm not one to look a gift horse in its mouth. I'll take what I get anyway._

And would you know it, our elusive Heero Yuy appeared in the middle of it all, standing there as if it were nothing for him to be there. I must say, I think the smile on his face when I saw him suits him more than his more often-seen frown. After, he just disappeared again… well, it doesn't matter that much to me. If he comes, he comes, if he stays away, that's his decision.

Relena Dorlian

Heero bit his lip, Relena had become more than selfless since the first time he'd met her. Always, she thought of others before herself. She wanted him near, he'd always known that, even though he knew himself that despite wanting to give her what she wanted, he couldn't… not then anyway. And even to her diary, she kept confiding that she wanted him to make his own decision, that she didn't want to force him to do anything. He respected that. She wasn't pushy, not towards him.

__

August 16, AC 197

Dear Diary,

We've started filming now and work's been hard, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm pretty sure, now, that Noin and Brother are behind all the disappearances of my work and I'm glad for it. The movie's coming along fine… Duo's around a lot with Hilde, I think that's because Duo seems to like Emily's cooking… the old woman dotes on him as if he was her son (Richard died in the war), and Hilde doesn't seem to mind because he likes her cooking just as well… I've also found out she likes to gossip to someone who's actually met, if not very well acquainted with people she and Duo know. And, despite all pretences I show other people, Hilde knows just as well as I do that I love gossip… how could I not? What on Earth do you call an interest in the Ice Queen having a 'something' with our resident Angel?

Heero laughed aloud despite himself… that one little sentence simply brought out a new side of the cool and refined Vice Foreign Minister, a teenaged girl who still liked to talk. His lip quirked upwards as he remembered his disgust at that type of female before… before he'd realized that he himself didn't mind when he and Relena had one of their 'talks' and she broke out with information about his… 'friends', telling him things he wouldn't have found elsewhere unless he pressed… and that would have been beyond bother.

__

Anyway, I've got a long day ahead of me… goodnight Diary.

Relena Darlian

Heero checked the clock sitting on top of the TV, one in the afternoon. He still had time… perhaps Duo had known that reading the girl's personal thoughts and dreams would make him want to see her again. Because all of a sudden, he recalled the strangely beautiful smile that she'd flash his way whenever she noticed him standing on a balcony watching her talk, or that look of hers that made you think and do the most impossible things. He wanted to see her again. But it was _Valentine's Day_ for heaven's sakes! If he were to see her, it would be an all-out pronouncement of the fact that he liked her, respected her, and perhaps even loved her. And for him to even consider it, that was something in itself. He sighed… his thoughts went on a complete roller coaster when it came to that girl... it wasn't always such a pleasant feeling to try and sort them out again.

__

August 22, AC 197

Dear Diary,

The most unusual thing happened today on the set… well, it started out normally enough, everyone was getting ready to film and all, we were going to do one of the seduction scenes. One of my_ seduction scenes… and a crowd had gathered, and I guess _someone_ was able to pull some strings to allow them to watch the filming. Duo was there with a video camera to tape any of my mistakes (so he said), Hilde was there to keep him in line (I wonder if she brought the dog collar?), and Heero was there, playing the part of my little shadow. (That was a joke.)_

Heero felt a faint redness in his cheeks as he suddenly recalled that day. It wasn't a new way of putting it, Duo had often enough called him the same, and staying in the shadows suited him. He had _not_ expected what had become of his being there.

__

Well David (the actor I'm supposed to be seducing) threw a temper tantrum today. You know the type Diary, he's on every Top Ten Hottest Men any magazine puts out. He's got the looks, no mistaking that, but when you meet him, you wonder whatever crawled up his ass and died. As I was saying, he went on and on about the lighting, me, the costumes, me, the set, me, the directing, me, the camera views, and me. The reason, I believe, is because when he screwed up his lines, he figured there was no one else to blame, but his costar. Me. It got even the director a little pissed off and he ups and goes and grabs poor Heero from the corner (Duo's finger still on the 'Record' button) and brings him forward and yells over at David, "THIS IS HOW THE SCENE IS SUPPOSED_ TO GO, MORON!"_

At this point in time, I must admit, it was one of the first times I've ever seen Heero have such a resemblance to a deer caught in headlights. Actually, I was surprised he didn't make any attempts to murder Duo when he started catcalling (this earned him a rather hard smack upside the head with Hilde's handbag) and he actually didn't disagree when the director asked him!

Well, we did it… and the scene that followed was, um, well… the director did_ say it was the first time someone has ever steamed up the screen like that… But what I found most rewarding, was the fact that David had been standing there watching his own dismal failure of acting out the scene when a "two-bit, no-account little _boy_" could. His words, not mine. And the director was pleased enough with it that he _kept_ it in the movie (I don't think Heero was that happy when he heard about that…) but that only made David even more worse… offstage. While filming from then on, he was picture perfect. Thank goodness… I hope he'll continue doing that tomorrow… and until the movie's finished._

However I must say… Heero looked surprised when I was breathing hard after that scene. I was thinking up at this point, he couldn't be that_ dense, right? Well, a pointed look later, I swore he blushed as he muttered an "oh". Yes, "oh" Heero, I'm not completely immune to the presence of a good-looking male. Well… 'night for now, Diary._

Relena Darlian

Heero frowned… had she known he'd be reading her diary? He sighed… he was becoming way too paranoid. She often did that, thinking up things to say in her head, and not saying them, keeping them to herself until she chose to reveal them to someone else, why would it be different with her diary? It sounded like she actually did talk instead of write.

__

September 30, AC 197

Dear Diary,

My University application has been rejected.

Heero blinked. Relena was a heck of a busy girl and he knew it. He'd never even guessed that she'd wanted to go back to school, considering how much she'd accomplished already, even without proper education with the rest of her class back at St. Gabriel's. He only knew she had had private tutoring and classes and that was all.

__

I suppose I should have expected it. After all, you need a high school diploma first above everything before you can get into University. Sadly, I do not have one. I can do everything else, I can sign bills and help pass laws, but oh no, doth my ears deceive me? This girl hath yet to reach University level when it comes to her schooling. In a school, I mean. But still… I must admit, I am rather disappointed. I don't want to bend the rules like Roy suggests… I don't like using my authority in that way, in getting what I want.

Just because I want to, I refuse to go into an in-depth composition of my failures as a student, and go on to talk about Roy. I don't think I have written at all about him, have I, Diary?

A frown creased Heero's adorably full lips as he read the writing, set down by Relena's own graceful penstrokes. Roy? Roy who?

__

His name's Roy Hamilton, has the blond and blue-eyed look. Have you ever noticed how many guys have suddenly got this strange passion for their hair gel? They manage to spike it up in ways I never thought possible. It's not that I pay especial attention, just his simply caught my eye. It's all natural, and it looks just… right with him. Just like Cathrine's hair seems so natural on her. With me, you should have heard some of the things I've been told over the years. I have the braids, they say they're for a little girl around the age of three, I wear it down, it looks like I've got either a mop or a wig slapped on my head (I've heard both), and the ponytail? Let's not go there.

Anyway, back to Roy. A friend of mine introduced me to him, and while we were eating out (one of those things I hardly ever do anymore) and by chance, we bumped into him. So, we talked. A sweet guy, really.

He suddenly felt his blood boil in as an uncharacteristic wave of jealousy swept over him for some strange reason. It wasn't that he was about to hunt this guy down, just because Relena liked him. But really, even though he had no claim on her, he suddenly wanted to appear right then and there, about a year-and-a-half back and simply say, "Back off, she's mine." Completely irrational, yes. But sudden impulses had never been his style, and to suddenly want to do something was rather out of the ordinary for him. Even now, when he'd mellowed out a little from that "Get in my way and I'll kill you" attitude.

__

He's also homosexual.

Heero's mind shattered as he stared at the writing, as a sudden feeling of embarrassment passed over him at getting so worked up (by his standards).

__

Not that it matters to me, really. I like him, he likes me, and I've made a friend. Actually, I've met his boyfriend too… a shy one he is, and he's got the sweet smile down pat. So… Diary, after clearly surprising you with my interaction with other male actors, color me sleepy and I'll say goodnight.

Relena Dorlian

He almost laughed at the sound the words seemed to make, ringing like bells in his ear. She was so _open_ to everything, obstinate and hard-headed as she was (which had come in handy, he'd found, when coming head to head with other older and more experienced politicians) and the way she'd waved off his sexuality like it was nothing… well, it could almost be called amusing.

__

October 9, AC 197

Dear Diary,

I'm in 'hiding', Diary. The director actually cancelled an entire day of shooting for some strange reason that I do not yet know of, and as I am quite done with all my work at the office. I have 'run off' with Romeo by my side, (since Lovah is currently busy adopting my brother into her 'family') to the small beach house. And then, would you know it, Hilde and Dorothy appear, dragging along Duo, and carrying beach bags. Inviting Romeo and me to a day out on the beach! Well, who was I to refuse? Especially when once in a blue moon Dorothy actually deigns me worthy to be her partner in a game of beach volleyball. And so we played a game, actually winning two out of the three games that we played. This made Dorothy a little less icy (or could that have been the noon sun?) and the game ended with a mad rush out to the lake and playing frisbee in the water, with Romeo of course.

Of course, we got into a bit of trouble when Duo, being the man that he is, almost gets in a fistfight with some guys ogling Hilde, and while defending his girl from perusing eyes, he almost got us kicked off the beach grounds for instigating unnecessary violence! Well… someone recognized him for who we were (here's where I wince) and suddenly yelled, "OH MY GOD! THAT GUY'S A GUNDAM PILOT!" The guy Duo had been punching out turned white, then a sick greenish color. Then they recognized the Vice Foreign Minister, the Duchess Catalonia, and Hilde… well… the reason the fight was started in the first place.

I think we split just before the camera crews came running, bent on getting some juicy gossip about a beach fight and my name tied to it. I swear, if I'd had a machine gun back there…

The day's been a nice one, however worse off it ended, and despite everything, the workload tomorrow doesn't seem so bad…

Relena Dorlian

The vid-phone began ringing at that point, and he reluctantly tore his eyes away from the book, setting it down with a slight outtake of breath and got up, walking towards it and turning it on. The larger-than-life image of Trowa Barton appeared on the screen, his customary seriousness intact on his face. "Heero." he said simply, acknowledging his presence but nothing else towards that end. "Trowa." Heero responded in like.

"Duo called me earlier, said you wanted access to Relena Peacecraft's location. I want to ask if that's true. Is it?" Trowa's question came out sounding more like a statement more than a question, because of absolutely no hint at all of an inflection in his voice.

Heero was silent for a moment, a thoughtful silence. Why not? He could ask… and if he chose to change his mind… well then. "Yes."

Trowa's eyes were the only things that managed to show his surprise. "And I thought it was one of Duo's bad jokes. Very well. I'll send you the information via the Internet, because reading out her entire daytime schedule is pointless." With a nod, his face disappeared from the screen.

With a slight nod to the static-filled screen, he flicked off the visual and went back to his sofa, laptop propped up on the seat next to his, this time. He didn't have long to wait, as he opened the email, and the long length of black type appeared. It was just another busy day for the Pacifism Goddess.

~*~*~*~

Did Heero make a mistake about asking Trowa? We all know how Duo will take this when he finds out that his joke turned out to be true! And if Heero _does_ meet up with Relena again, will there be a certain braided American holding onto a camcorder and taping the entire thing for pure entertainment? You'll soon find out in the next installment of _Dear Diary: The White Rose._

Chibi-Relena: Ja ne! *pauses* *frowns* *leaves stage for a moment*

(looooooong pause)

Chibi-Relena: *appears again in all kawaii-ness* *drags a half-conscious Nanashi and Heero-chan up onto the stage* *coughs importantly* Ja ne! Come back again! *throws small flowers at audience*

Heero-chan: Or else. *clicks off safety, still with eyes closed*

Nanashi: We'll beat you into the ground. *cracks knuckles, also still with eyes closed*

Chibi-Relena: *grins cutely*

(curtain falls)

Audience: *muttering* There is a God.


	2. Chapter 02

Dear Diary: Relena's Story

By: stefani teee a.k.a. Koneko

© Tale Spinners inc.

__

Koneko-chan says!

*Nelly playing on the radio*

Stefani: *singing* _And I say! It's getting hot in here! So take off all your clooooothes!_ *dances around wildly, oblivious of audience staring at her, sweatdropping*

Nanashi: *clears throat*

Stefani: *stops in mid-twirl* Oh… uh… ehehehe… *blushes* Um… welcome back?

Nanashi: *takes over* Read on.

Stefani: Uh… yeah… that was about what I was going to say… *mutters under her breath* But not in two words…

~*~*~*~

__

Free Hours: From 7 on… (What to do, what to do…?)

That was at the very end of the jam-packed list. Heero checked the clock again, 5:15, plenty of time. He went back to his (er, her?) book. Honestly, he didn't even know what he was going to do. It had suddenly occurred to him that even if Trowa would let him live it down, surely Duo, the King of Blackmail, who he'd been forced to threaten him with physical violence (which had indeed included castration) so the destruction of the film inside Duo's camera could be carried out. He sighed, _I'm going to _have_ to do it… that idiot's sure to tell Relena._ He had no wish to even know that she'd be starry-eyed for the first few seconds (because Duo would surely go for the 'good news, bad news' way of letting the cat out of the bag). Then she would have that completely crushed look for a brief moment before shrugging it off and smiling again like it was nothing. Too bad it really wouldn't be nothing to her.

__

October 17, AC 197

Dear Diary,

I never should've said 'yes' to the movie. Dear god, I think I'm going to drown in paper (if that is even possible). Senator Kelly has indeed been a wonderful help, taking up his end of the workload with what I could almost call cheerfulness. But still, it continues to pile up heavily on me. I swear I have absolutely no social life at all now, especially now that Prime Minister Patterson has decided to drop HIS work on me, and goes off parading his 'political manliness' as if he's the king of the world. Well, I've had the job before, and it's no picnic let me assure you. Anyway, it's too late to write much more… I've got another day of work, and eight hours of filming to go through tomorrow. 'Night Diary.

Relena Dorlian

Heero smiled, Prime Minister Patterson had been nailed for _that_ little mistake by the press, and completely exploited, destroying his career. He also knew that the rest of the workload had been piled on the new Prime Minister Bradford, who was still completely enamored with his new position and was working blissfully at his work. Well, Relena had more than deserved it.

__

October 31, AC 197

Dear Diary,

Guess what? I, Relena Peacecraft Dorlian, age 17, went out for Hallowe'en! Can you believe this of me, Diary? And you would never believe the costume I was wearing. Dolled up in a casino bunny costume, face well-masked of course, I looked stunning, if I must say so myself. Too bad it's hell to walk around the neighborhood in those stiletto heels and fishnet tights. I personally think Hallowe'en comes too late in the year. It should be moved to one of the summer months so we don't have to hide our costumes beneath our winter jackets. It's ridiculous. Anyway, I got CANDY! I know it might sound silly, but I found it amazingly fun. I hardly ever got to do this when I was a kid, owning to the fact that I was racketing around the world (as well as through space, but we won't go there). But it was fun. I went out with, get this, Trowa! And Midii of course. She is as pretty as Trowa's short, clipped statements hinted at. Roy came too of course, and hell, he looked sexy in his role as Rhett Butler.

I LOVE HALLOWE'EN! Or at least, I did until we came home and Duo and Hilde joined us, carting along an impossibly huge collection of horror movies. I don't think I've ever been that scared in my LIFE! I may be seventeen, but no one, especially a girl who is horribly afraid of anything with violin strings jittering nervously, can watch the Shining_ without screaming at every little noise in the house. And mind you, this is a BIG house… eugh. 'Night… I think…_

Relena Dorlian

Heero laughed out loud. She might've stared down the evilest of politicians with that stony glance of hers. She might've stared death in the face more often than he could count. And she might've been strong enough to handle losing everyone but her friends… but she could NOT handle a single horror movie. He remembered that night. It had been the first time in ten months that she'd ever called him, scared half out of her wits, asking what to do when she was _sure_ there were people creeping outside her house ready to come after her with an ax. He'd gone over and played comforting chauffeur as he drove her to Dorothy's, thoroughly creeped-out of her wits.

__

November 29, AC 197

Dear Diary,

We're almost done filming! It seems impossible to put together a movie in this (relatively) short amount of time, but the movie's almost done! All there is left is a few more scenes and bits of cutting and editing, and then we're through! Then I'll be back to my humdrum life in the office. Blah. Oh well… it is cold out. I am currently bundled up in a blanket, sitting on my desk and writing this. Life is going quite well as it is…. Therefore there is not much to write about. But oh, I love it when life is like this… when there really is no event that is being taken place and I feel I could just walk into the sunset without anything to drag me back. Of course that never really happens, but a girl can dream, can't she? 

We went out for dinner tonight, Cathrine, Dorothy, Hilde and I, and it was like we were just another four girls of the populace and we had a splendid time being 'normal'. I must say, it was such fun to actually split the bill, and laugh as the waitress who we asked to split it stared at us, and some of our obviousness of aristocracy (i.e. Dorothy's oh-so-gorgeous promise ring), shrugged and walked away, remarking something that sounded like "slumming".

And then we tramped out in all our winter jackets, gloves, and boots, and had a wonderfully spontaneous snowball fight in the park, which was already lit up with dozens of lights as it was already quite dark, and had a grand time. Then we went for several cups of cocoa, and then we all went home. I don't think my poor fingers will ever thaw…

'Night Diary,

Relena Darlian

He couldn't help but smile… she _had_ to act older than her age to make sure the world of politics respected her, and treated her as an equal and not as a little girl. But when she was around her friends, there really was no need to act as solemn as she must seem on the podium, and she really did like to have fun… carnivals, teddy bears, snowball fights… All the things that didn't seem so much like what a grown-up girl like she should like, but which could be perfect wonderlands when around friends. He wondered, if he _were_ to go to see her later today… what would he do? No one would ever go far to assume he was a good conversationalist, and most of the others that she had befriended over the years of the old 'Gundam Boys and Co.' were those who she could actually carry a decent conversation with. He was always the one who appeared when she was in trouble, and leaving her the moment she was out of it. Usually that did not spark up much of a romance. But then, none of them were of the usual kind. Perhaps that made a difference.

__

December 25, AC 197

Dear Diary,

CHRISTMAS! It's Christmas! And it was one of the best in my entire life. Mother was there, but only for a little while… I've grown so distant from Mother, it's almost frightening. We love each other still… that's beyond a doubt, but I know she still disapproves of the politician I've become… she always wanted me to be a lady, like her. And in her mind, a girl who dabbles in politics like a man can never be a lady. Traditional, slightly sexist, but my mother. She left after only a short while, and then the friends trooped in. All of them. It was a wonderful party because that was what it was. A party. Not a gala, not a ball, just a party. I also managed, through much devious skill both of mine, and Hilde's, worked it through so as to snag Cathrine a dance with one of Roy's (straight) friends. She looked quite blissed out if I much say so myself.

And there were presents! Pretty, pretty presents!

(Picture of Chibi-Relena dancing around boxes and boxes and _boxes_ of brightly wrapped presents, and a Christmas tree in the background along with the rest of the old 'Gundam Boys and Co.', chibi-fied of course.)

__

Hilde gave me a duck!

He blinked. A duck? As in a real one? It wouldn't be impossible considering her paramour. The next line reassured him somewhat.

__

It's not a real one of course, it's one of the most adorable stuffed animals I have ever seen. But that doesn't matter… it's still one of the most adorable things I have ever seen. Duo gave me a teddy. Not a stuffed animal this time, but a silk teddy, the kind you find in Victoria's Secret_. Apparently, it was also a joint present between the two of them to me, Hilde who picked it out (the vixen!) and Duo who provided the credit card for it (I think he might've broke down sobbing when he got the receipt). Apparently, they think my oh-so-big seduction scene with Heero while filming (what was it, half a year ago? Less?) was a start of my sneaking into his apartment (he lives in an apartment?) and waiting for him in his bed. Um… no. My plans (if I have any of course! *bats eyelashes innocently*) don't run that high into the exotic. But then again, they might… I wouldn't know. I haven't really tried to seduce a guy yet, have I? And if I have, it was done completely without my knowing it. Heero and I—yes he was there too—got quite a few strange looks from everyone. I think Brother might have developed a hernia over it. I don't think his respect for a fellow soldier stretches far enough to allow that selfsame soldier to bed his baby sister without putting a ring on her finger. Then again, knowing him, he wouldn't be okay with it even if there _was_ a ring on my finger. Not that I want to get married yet. I don't. That way lies much fighting over the bathroom in the morning, much grumbling over who does the dishes or the laundry or… wait, that doesn't apply to me, does it?_

He raised an eyebrow, before he realized that she wasn't being stuck-up or spoiled, she was just be extremely blunt and stating a fact.

__

Ah, I'm making a dunce of myself writing this. It's Christmas night, it's late, and I'm sleepy. It was a wonderful day.

Relena Darlian

P.S. I got a necklace tonight Diary, from Heero. It's the same as the one in the movie I starred in, nicely symbolic. I love it. Guess he's not much of the flowers and chocolate type guy. But then, he wouldn't be Heero then would he?

He remembered that necklace, giving it to her, watching nervously as she unwrapped it… wondering if she would like it, if she would get his meaning. Apparently she had because her face just lighted up and she smiled, delightedly, as if it were the first of its kind that she'd ever seen before, instead of already having worn its twin on the big screen. 

She'd been happy. And she'd made him feel like he was king of the world with that smile. But only for that moment… he had still been a danger to her, he'd been doing a favor for Preventers and stumbled upon something ugly, and there had been an old vendetta involved. It hadn't been safe, so he'd slipped away. The last thing he'd wanted was to have the fight brought to the Peacecraft home where everyone was having a good time.

But all that had been long cleared up since then, even before the beginning of January. He was nothing if not efficient.

__

January 21, AC 197

Dear Diary,

Busy, busy, busy… work, so much work. Maybe I'm lazy, maybe I've just gotten used to having the movie as an excuse to do a little less work. But everything's back to the way it was before now, and it's all papers, papers, papers, briefings, meetings… the who shebang. Ah well, what can I say? Welcome to the life of the teenaged politician. Not much else I can scrounge up about my day to write about. The most eventful thing that happened was the fact that my Mont Blanc pen finally (and I mean finally_ broke) and I had a perfect excuse to go back to using a perfectly normal ballpoint pen._

Relena Darlian

P.S. Busy, busy, busy…

That was the last entry in the entire book, and the rest was just pages and pages of blank white. He shook his head. There hadn't been anything in there that could tell him a thing of what to do for her for Valentine's Day… and Duo and Hilde must've known it. They'd given him the book not because of that, but to make him remember just how he felt about her, all those different feelings she conjured up in him when he was around her. In the beginning, they had confused him. Now, they reassured him.

And now he really did want to see her again, not because he had to in order to keep Duo off his case, but because he _wanted to_. He wanted to see her smile, he wanted to watch her laugh, and be happy, especially on a day such as this.

He looked out his window, and at the metropolis outside, made up entirely out of human ingenuity, to have built these cities in the vastness of space. This was L1, and she was here in the colony, right at this moment. He went for his phone. He went for her number.

It rang twice before she picked up, and she sounded breathless. "Hello?" she asked, as if power walking down a street. Which she probably was in fact, he had dialed her cell phone.

"Relena?"

She didn't say anything for a moment and when she spoke up again the surrounding sounds had disappeared. "Heero?"

"Yeah."

"Been a while hasn't it? Something wrong?"

He fidgeted. He, Heero Yuy, fidgeted with the phone cord. "No… nothing wrong but you see… today… I mean…" he lapsed into silence, completely perplexed about what next to say.

She was quiet for a moment, before she answered, a sunny laughter in her voice, "You on L1? At home I presume?"

"Yeah." At least here was something he could answer.

"So am I… on L1 I mean, but I'm sure you've already guessed that."

"Yeah." God he needed to think up some other way of answering! But what else could he have managed to say in this situation? 

He felt tongue-tied. And he didn't like it.

"Want to meet up somewhere? Coffee maybe?"

It was now or never…

"I had a different idea in mind."

"Oh?"

"Where are you… right now I mean?"

"Right now? Well… in a coatroom actually… otherwise I wouldn't have been able to hear a thing you said."

"Meeting?"

"Meeting." She confirmed with a sigh, "At the main government building. Aren't I always?"

"You'll be off at… seven?"

"Yes… why am I not surprised you know?" she asked rhetorically. It was an obvious answer. He was Heero Yuy. It was as simple as that.

"Are you… doing anything after?"

"Nope. Free for the day," she replied cheerfully, "I'm off to mope over my oh-so-gorgeous gold teddy, which has no one to reveal itself to. Unless you have something else to suggest?"

They both knew quite well that she was not talking about a teddy bear.

He gulped inaudibly at her flippant way of throwing her words, "Well, I don't think it'll be making an appearance tonight if you want to go along with what I'm planning… can I see you after you meeting?"

"You're always welcome to… what do you want to do?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh bother. You say this to me right _before_ my important meeting? I'll be preoccupied over it for the next hour or so, you do know this right?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face, "Yeah, right. I'll see you then?"

"All right… bye for now."

He stood there for a long time after she had hung up listening to the beeping of the phone that signified the other person had disconnected. 

__

She said **YES**!

He snapped out of the daze he'd meandered himself into, and concentrated entirely on the one fact. There was not much time to prepare the half-designed plan inside his head. There were steps to be taken… he ran to his bedroom, wasting several minutes to change and to make a futile attempt at putting his hair into some semblance of order. Then, keys in hand, he dashed out the door.

He then sheepishly returned, picked up his wallet from beside the small fish tank, glared at goldfish, which was staring at him with a dumbfounded look on its face, and then walked back out.

~*~*~*~

WAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Yay! I'm almost done! One more chapter, and this fic will be over! Ugh, writing diary entries for all those days was hard enough… it would have gone on forever if I had decided to write one for every single day. I think I would be likely to scream of frustration now, and no one would blame me, isn't that right? It was a shorter chapter than the one previous, and the next one just might turn out to be the same length as this one if not shorter, but… doesn't really matter does it? The end will come sooner if not later.

Blarg, I should be working on a project right now… but I don't want to. The world of fanfiction is so much more important. Such priorities I have, hm?


	3. Chapter 03

Dear Diary: Relena's Story

By: stefani teee a.k.a. Koneko

© Tale Spinners inc.

__

Koneko-chan says!

Me: *twirls prettily around and around*

Chibi-Relena: Why are you twirling?

Me: I don't really know.

Heero-chan: *monotonously* Exams are coming up.

Me: *stops twirling* *glares at him* I was trying to forget that teensy little detail, thank you very much.

Heero-chan: You're welcome.

Nanashi: *glares at Heero-chan* *looks at Steph* I suggest you start the last chapter before you break a two-by-four over someone's head.

Me: Grr… anyway, people are a little OOC character in this chapter. I know I understand, but times change, people change.

~*~*~*~

He was standing there near her car when she walked out of the double doors, in the act of pulling her hair out of the tight ponytail she'd managed to put up all her multitude of hair into. She caught sight of him, and she smiled, waving. He waved back stiffly, nervously. He was suddenly having second thoughts about his seemingly flawless plan. What if things didn't go that way he planned? What if she really _didn't_ want to go with him and—? But as she approached, her smile seemed to make all those fears dim slightly, enough so that he could mentally compose his next sentence instead of looking like a blathering idiot.

"You've gotten more punctual than before…"

__

STUPID! But at least it was better than anything else he might have said otherwise.

"Learned from the best now, didn't I?" she returned, smiling, pulling off her kid gloves. "So, where we off to?"

"I thought you… I mean… well, would you like to go to the carnival with me?"

Her face first registered surprise, which dismayed him, then she smiled brightly, which made him come very close to ecstatic. God this girl was going to drive him insane… he should be better than this… he'd been better at everything else than everyone else… why not this? 

The truth was he was not suave, nor polished, and did not always know just the right line to say at the right time. But that was one of the reasons Relena liked him so much, especially now. In the past, she'd been attracted because the fact that he was dangerous… so perfectly _wrong_ had been exciting, and now, when the both of them had matured, it was because he was so _unlike_ all the smooth-talking politicians she dealt with daily.

So, when he suddenly found himself looking, for what seemed like the first time, nervous and definitely not self-assured, she hooked an around his and laid her head against his arm, just below his shoulder, which just goes to show how tall a boy can grow compared to a girl. "I'd love to… if you'll give me a chance to change out of this into something nicer…" she gestured to the horridly itchy business suit she was wearing.

"You always look nice," he blurted out before shutting his lips tightly, to stop any words that had bypassed the filter between his brain and his mouth. This was not supposed to happen… why was it always around her that he could become so unsure of himself?

She raised an eyebrow at him, before saying, "Thanks… but I am _still_ going to change." She hopped into her car, which now had tinted windows to keep her from the publicity's sight. Lucky for her as she quickly shimmied out of her suit, which had a comfort level equal to that of a straightjacket. She found herself praising her lucky stars as she soon dug up something suitably casual, and in a few moments, was out of the car, changed, hair neatly put into a ponytail, and white visor on her head. She posed hilariously, "Well? Don't I look ready for a trip out into the wilderness?" she joked, as he took in her tan shorts and sleeveless black shirt.

"Almost. You'd just need a canteen and a large backpack…" he trailed as he realized she'd just pulled out a small backpack and a water bottle. She glanced down at them, then back up at his bemused face, and burst out laughing. "Well… never hurts to be ready I guess!' grinning still, she grabbed his arm and began marching. "Lead the way, Cap'n!"

"That doesn't work under these circumstances at all," he objected, never having developed much of a sense of humor throughout his adolescence.

"It will for me!" she replied, as he led the way to his car. 

Her eyes grew large as she looked down at it. Slipping her hands off his arm, she approached it like it was a foreign contraption. "It's… _beautiful_…" she breathed. Heero blinked. "It's a car." He informed her, "My car."

"I can see that… but it's a _gorgeous_ car."

He looked down at his car. There really wasn't anything very special about it… except for the color. Then everything fell into place. Relena Dorlian loved blue. Pink was a color any girl liked, but she _loved_ dark blue. And his car was a very nice shade of dark blue. He'd forgotten.

He unlocked the car and automatically held the door open for Relena to the passenger seat, which made her giggle just the slightest bit. As she slipped into the cool leather interior, she smiled up at him. "All that time with Quatre paid off didn't it?"

"I actually think you might be right," he replied, "He really does rub off on people."

"I'll say… but it's the middle of February… won't the carnival be closed?"

He smiled at her, "Maybe on Earth… but not on the colonies…" revving the motor, they were off with the radio blaring, Relena singing along, and the two of them acting just like any other pair of teenagers.

Two shadowed figures watched them, grinning maniacally, and the instant the car was gone from sight, they shared a high-five and raced for their own vehicle.

~*~*~*~

They entered the hustle and bustle of the carnival, the crowd significantly less than normal days, it being Valentine's Day. Relena was literally close to bouncing up and down, and her enthusiasm was infectious. He grinned back at her. "What do you want to do first?"

"Eat!"

He blinked, "You come to a carnival to eat?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to give you the same lecture I give to all my girlfriends who watch what they eat. Eating it never wrong unless you don't work it off. I recommend kickboxing. Besides it's…" she hastily checked her watch, "7:15, and I haven't had anything since noon. Have you?"

"Come to think of it… no. I had thought of taking you out for dinner at some fancy place… but you're used to that I should think, and I wanted something different for you…"

"And you thought exactly right… I'd rather this than a week of fancy dinners… which, I might add, I have had for the past _month_! A girl can get mighty sick of caviar after two weeks in a row."

"Then let's go."

They entered what amounted to a food court near the entrance to the carnival—or perhaps it should be called a theme park… it was a tad big to be a carnival—and found to their surprise that it was quite full… So full in fact that they had to search for around fifteen minutes to find a table. When finally they snagged it, Heero sat down and said, "You can go and choose what you want to eat and I'll save the table… all right with you?" He tossed her his wallet, which she caught reflexively after only one fumble.

"Perfectly fine… want anything in particular?" 

He shrugged. "Nope."

As she walked strolled towards the counters, she looked back once to see Heero sitting perfectly relaxed on the stiff metal chairs, but his eyes ever wandering the crowd, ever alert. He caught her eye, and he smiled at her from across the crowd, which made him infinitely more irresistible. She could see the girls trying to catch more than a few glimpses of him past their boyfriends' shoulders. She wasn't jealous exactly… after all, who _wouldn't_ want to go on looking at him? He was gorgeous. Finally she reached the counter.

"Your order?" asked a very bored brunette, who was drumming her fingers on the polished countertop.

The list Relena rattled off made even the people behind her in line stare at the petite girl. One would think she would ask for a salad and spring water. But Relena was not the type of girl to starve herself. That way led to disgusting nails and hair as well as disturbingly hued skin. Quickly she reached for her own wallet instead of Heero's. Why not? He shouldn't be able to see from where he was sitting… and she actually wanted to be able to purchase something without the use of a credit card. 

She should have remembered it was Heero Yuy she was talking about. He noticed more than the average person did. She also found herself in a dilemma when she was faced with three large trays. The brunette behind the counter had a smug smile on her face, and Relena would bet her wallet that she was laughing at her. Well!

"Would you… um… like some help with those?" someone asked from behind her, and she turned, staring at the tall blond boy standing behind her.

"Do I… know you?" she asked finally, clueless as to who he was.

"No, I don't think so. I'm Mark… I've seen you on TV."

Relena groaned internally when ears pricked up in the crowds everywhere. "Um, yeah… I have been on a couple of times…"

__

Drop it, drop it, drop it! She screamed mentally at him, but apparently her ESP wasn't working very well because he laughed out loud. "Are you kidding? A few times? You're Relena Dorlian!"

Where ears had pricked up before, heads turned now. And she found herself shaking her head, and picking up the trays. "Sorry I've got to get this over to my table… and I can handle the trays. I _have_ been a waitress before."

Then she quickly piled two of the trays on one arm, picked up the other in her opposite hand, and then continued on back to her table ignoring the curious looks from the multitudes of people. She set down the trays on the table, then collapsed into the chair, trying her hardest to ignore the looks that had evolved into whispers. He looked up at her questioningly and she smiled weakly, "Sorry…"

He shrugged, then glanced down at the food on the trays, then at the wallet she'd handed back to him, but made no comment. "I'm amazed… I didn't think you could…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"…eat like a horse?" she finished for him, laughing. "You'd be surprised. Now take." She herself grabbed the poutine and dug in quite happily with a fork. Heero eyed it, startled. "What… is it?" he asked suspiciously, staring at it. She stopped with the fork halfway to her mouth and she looked down. "It's just French fries with cheese and gravy. I rather like it… despite the fact that I would rather not read the ingredients list." She smiled, holding out her fork. "Want some?"

"After your wonderful description I'm not sure I want to," he returned with a smile, but he leaned forward and took a bite. Chewing thoughtfully, he leaned back, "Doesn't taste that special…"

She gestured to the rest of the food piled on the trays, "Well there's plenty else… pick and choose."

He settled for the chicken burger and the Coke, while she took the Sprite. The topic of conversation soon led to their mutual friends, one of them included Wufei and Sally's 'marriage'.

"I've only heard they were legally married, but nothing more than that."

"Oh it was a long story… I don't think you were around at the time to tell I don't think… they were really hush-hush about then… Wait, I remember… there was that little situation at Mars that you were assigned to… back when you were still involved with Preventers I mean. I guess the news must've died down after that…" she shook her head. "I'm babbling… I don't usually babble." She looked confused, and he was flattered to think that his being with her could affect her. Well it certainly seemed fair after all. It was hard even for him to believe he could be nervous when around a girl. "But anyway there was a huge scandal with their families back in China, something to do with Sally's marriage. And when Wufei tried to step in…" she smiled, "Well, he found himself quite married to her himself!" her eyes were glittering brightly. He was quite pleased to note that the solemnity, with which she usually held herself in check for, was quite gone, and she was just being the fun-loving girl she should have been. _Would_ have been.

"Okay… so the games are over there… Kiddy Land in the opposite direction… and all the wonderfully fun 'grownup' rides…" murmured Relena as she looked down at the colorful map (there was a map! That clinched it, the place was a theme park, not a carnival) in the brochure. Heero was the one who steered her through the crowds with one of her arms wrapped around his loosely, and managed to avoid having her bump into everyone that got into her way. Suddenly he stopped, because the arm around his had slipped away and he looked around wildly for the owner of that arm. She was a politician… was there an attacker?

"Heero!"

He whirled to see her waving at him, waving and giggling. As he found his way through the crowds she pointed, "Let's do that!" He looked up warily, following her finger, and when he finally saw it, his jaw dropped. "You… want to do _that?_" he asked in disbelief. She grinned, "Yes in fact, I do. With you."

"With…" he stopped, dumbstruck. Then, "No."

"Please…?" she wheedled, tugging at his arm, "Humor me just a little?"

The silence stretched, and the scattered pieces of conversation drifted past them from the crowd. "Don't you want to make the girl happy?"

"It's obvious that you should of course… for you… better off…" bits and pieces of half-heard conversation. Finally he sighed, and smiled down at her. "Whatever you want, princess." The endearment slipped out before he could stop it, but he did nothing to take it back. She brightened, and, slipping her hand into his approached the time era booth.

They never noticed the muffled squeal of success from behind them, nor the clicking of a camera.

It was one with multiple settings, as if to offset the glittery Tunnel of Love just across from it. Currently there were a man and a woman having their pictures taken together, in a western setting. The man was dressed up like a bandit, a bright red bandanna hiding half his mouth, and a large cowboy hat covered his head, while the woman was dressed up as the bartender, leaning over the polished countertop wore a blue and white dress, complete with laced corset. They were both laughing, and trying not to, while the photographer snapped the pictures, and attempted to coax them into keeping still.

"I never thought your tastes ran up into the exotic…"

"They don't. But I want to do it anyway. You still up for it?"

"If you are."

"Great!"

It was minutes later after that she was being dragged into a dressing room by a giggling blonde who immediately began to fuss over what she should wear. The assortment of costumes in front of her dazzled her eyes, and Patty (as the girl's name turned out to be) pulled costumes off the rack, held them up to Relena then put them back shaking her head. Finally she grinned and held up a red flapper dress covered with glittering red sequins. Slipping into it, she realized it cut off very high on her legs, trimmed with a lacy black fringe, with slender black straps holding the dress on her shoulders. Patty quickly added the accessories: a black lace garter wrapped around her bare thigh, more crushed black velvet ties wrapped around her bare neck, strappy red high heels, and for a hilariously grandiose twist, a black feather boa. Relena tried to protest, but it didn't work out too well. Heero apparently, once set on doing something, did it the whole way through, and managed to coax her out into their setting. Decked out in tight faded jeans, a black bomber jacket, and a tight white T-shirt, he managed to pull off the James Dean look. The setting they both chose randomly was one of with a black Harley Davidson in front of a backdrop of some nighttime city.

"All right… I'd like you to sit on the motorcycle, but not completely… just kind of lean…" the photographer instructed Heero, as Patty helped nudge him into place, "And you," he continued, gesturing to Relena, "jump into his arms for me, willya?" She blinked, staring at him for a moment. "I… what…?"

Heero grinned at her, "You heard the man, get over here."

Startled, she obeyed and squealed as he lifted her up in his arms, and the photo shoot began…

It was only after that she began couldn't be able to stop laughing as she smoothed down the front of the dress. "You know? I actually want to keep this dress now." Patty grinned, "That's what most people say too. I recommend a good dressmaker, Rob wouldn't part with any of these for any money."

Heero had flung himself wholeheartedly into the photo shoot, and even she had been amazed. Between the two of them, the shots they'd come out with had made them both laugh, and blush to the roots when they saw them developed. Some people in the crowd had even begun catcalling them as they passed. Relena had almost been sure she'd seen a boy with a long braid mixed up in the crowd, but he'd disappeared just as quickly as she'd seen him. Oh well, it was probably just another girl…

"I think she saw you!" hissed Hilde, from their position flat on the ground in the crowd so as to avoid the couple's eyes. "We've got to hide!" Duo hissed back. Unfortunately their attempts at hiding brought them many other strange looks from the people around them, and they found the people walking in a large circle around them, instead of milling about. They hastily crept back to their 'Headquarters', the hotdog stand, where the hotdog vendor was eyeing them queerly.

"Where to next, princess?"

Relena looked up at Heero, and his small smile. He had stopped trying to curb the endearment, because it so stubbornly continued to come up, it another side effect of being around the shooting of the movie so often. Relena's character's pet name had been 'Princess'. She looked back down to study the small map thoughtfully, a smile curling itself on her lips. "How about… oh, how about the games?"

"You do realize most of them are rigged don't you?"

"Yup. But that's the fun part. Winning and watching them squirm."

Heero noticed a large purple teddy bear hanging from one of the booths, and smiled remembering a random doujinshi of a chibi-Relena and a teddy. But the large plush dolls hanging over another booth distracted Relena, and she pointed, pulling him towards them. "Could you get one of those for me?" she asked, eyes wide and sparkling with laughter.

He couldn't help it. He grinned. Her mood was infectious. "Whatever you want." They approached the booth, and when Relena pulled out her wallet, he stayed her hand. "After all," he added, "You did pay for lunch now, didn't you?"

"How did you—? Argh, why do I even bother to ask?" she rolled her eyes, but drew him into a hug.

From somewhere in the background, this was all going on film, and a young braided American was at the bottom of it all. He silently cheered Relena on as he zoomed in on Heero's startled features.

"So what do I have to do to get one of the big ones?" he asked. The girl behind the booth looked bored, "This is a shooting range, Jr. That means you shoot 'em all and you win one of the big ones. You in?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, but nodded shortly. "I'm in." he slapped down his money, and she handed him the rifle.

This was when Relena realized it was in the bag. He was Heero Yuy. He was a former Gundam pilot. He could do anything.

It took several minutes for the girl to realize he had done it, and took it upon herself to investigate this youth whom she rationalized, wasn't much younger than herself, and then promptly began to show off her abundant cleavage, and compliment his skills.

Relena, impatient with the girl's obvious flirting, butted in and pointed. "I want that one!" she told her firmly, and the girl glared at her, but reached for the prize, and handed it to her. Heero was quite pleased to notice it was a large Wing Zero Custom plush doll, about two feet tall, and not any other. Nice to know girls appreciated the wings. And Relena at least was nice enough to wait until they were lost in the crowd before she burst out laughing at the girl's antics. "Oh my, darlin', what a strong arm ya got there… d'ya work out much?" she drawled in a hilarious imitation of the girl's southern accent. Daringly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I don't know… you willing to find out?"

They ploughed their way through the games, through the arcade, stopping several times to challenge each other to random Street Fighter matches, and car racing, as well as the odd DDR game. Heero excelled at all of these, except for the last, in which Relena beat him soundly.

"Relena… _why_ are we in Kiddy Land?"

"Because I have a fleeting suspicion that I saw Hilde hanging around The Flyer. And where she is, Duo usually isn't far behind."

He groaned, "I just knew he would get wind of this. He'll never let me live it down."

"That you went out to the carnival with me?" she asked, her voice betraying nothing, but her eyes a flash of hurt.

"No, that I brought you to the carnival on Valentine's Day and _didn't_ make a move on you."

"Then why don't you?" she asked him teasingly, but with a sweet expression on her face. He looked down at her startled. "I… uh…" She waved it off. "I was just joking. And besides, the night is young is it not? You still have plenty of time." She continued moving.

"This isn't getting me out going to Kiddy Land is it?"

"Nope."

As they entered the realm of the shrieking children, Heero wondered if his ears would ever be the same again. But Relena, unperturbed went straight for the train ride, where she began to jump up and down to see past the shoulders of the parents with their kids. The line wasn't long, as most families don't have a family outing on Valentine's Day. She found herself having the time of her life when she was faced with several large brass bells, which she proceeded to ding with the small wooden mallet, and laugh at the adorable chibi-dinosaur sculptures they passed by. Heero spent most of his time watching her antics, and found himself actually relaxing and having a good time with her. A boy who'd been born and bred as a soldier rarely found himself relaxing, and rarely found the company of a female entertaining, unless it was sex. Heero found he very much liked being around Relena, with or without the appeal of sex.

When finally the ride finished, and they were back outside from the dark cavern, blinking in the sudden bright sunlight. They soon found themselves on the teacup ride next, in which Relena proceeded to twirl their teacup so much, she slid halfway into Heero's lap. It wasn't until she'd nudged him that he shook his head clear of thoughts and began to help her twirl the teacup, in which case, the children in the other teacups stopped trying to twirl their teacups and started to stare at them. It wasn't every day you had people strong enough to twirl the teacup that fast. As they got out, Relena was laughing her head off, but also swaying dizzily while all the children rushed to their parents, telling them about the "gwoanups" who could spin the teacup faster than a "woawercoastwer".

It was only after, when they sat down on a vacant bench and had purchased two snow cones, that trouble hit them, in the form of two mean-looking thugs. The slouched in their large baggy pants, and the large bulge in the side pocket, previously well covered by a large jacket, was more indicative of a firearm, than a wallet, to Heero's keen eye. He looked coolly up at the two of them. Relena's matching stony gaze fazed them only the slightest bit, having never been used to seeing a girl who could pull off that distant, slightly bemused look.

"Hey you!" called the one. Immediately, the previously buzzing crowd silenced, and the mothers and fathers were quickly dragging their children out towards the exit. People were watching now, mostly the guys working the rides, and they had their hands on the security speed-dial on the phone if anything happened.

"Hey you!" called the same guy again. Heero raised an eyebrow at him, "What?" he asked in his oh-so-monotone voice.

"You and I have a deal to settle."

Heero looked him over, slowly, tauntingly, from the tips of his scuffed boots, to the top of his greasy spiked-up hair. "Who are you again?" he asked coolly, in a tone that implied he was not worth remembering.

"You don't know 'im."

"No, but then I don't doubt that I would forget him if I did."

"Why you—"

The other boy held him back shaking his head. "You want to rumble, give 'im the reason first." He cautioned, him, shrugging at both of them still sitting on the bench. "He's got a girl here." He added to the other boy, "Don't go dragging other people into it. 'Specially not the girl." He turned back to the two of them and mouthed, _He doesn't like hurting girls_, and an apologetic shrug. He wasn't as tough as he looked, or as mean.

"You're the gundam pilot aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I've got a score to settle with you."

"For what?"

"You killed my little bro. In the war… he was only eighteen and you killed 'im."

Relena spoke for the first time, "All of Heero's old scores and vendettas have been declared null and void by the courts. He's been considered a minor, and all crimes he has committed have been explained and forgiven."

"Bullshit. He killed my brother."

"Hey, hey watch it, he's just a kid. Don't go messing up and tryin' to beat up a kid in public."

"So tell me," Relena asked in a friendly tone, which even Heero turned to look at with an amazed expression. "Your brother… how old was he again?"

"He was eighteen."

"Heero's eighteen. _Now_. Do the math, he was fifteen when he was in the war. He's a decorated war hero today _because_ he was the best of the best in the war. Think it over, he's had an extra three years to be even better… your brother couldn't win against him then, is it worth it for you now if you try and take him on?"

"What kind of smooth-talking bitch are you?" snarled the guy, "Shut the fuck up and I'll show you what a little fuck your boyfriend is."

Heero growled and would have jumped up that moment, if he didn't feel Relena's steely grip on her arm, tugging him back. He sat back down glaring. 

"Hey, hey…" protested the other guy, "she's not part of your stupid vendetta. Don't take it out on her."

"Ah, but you see I'm telling you the truth. Insulting me really isn't getting you anywhere. So your brother's dead. If you fight Heero and lose, which I must say you are bound to lose, means you'll be sentenced to a lifetime in prison for attempted murder. The fact that you carry a gun will only make it worse for you because it proves our statement. If you try it, I'll personally file it at the station, and believe me. You don't want to mess with me."

"You're going to let your girl do all the talking for ya?" sneered the guy, "Gonna hide behind her in a fight too?"

Surprisingly, his partner laughed out loud. "She doesn't need to. You're trying to back out of a fight now because of what she's sayin'." He shook his head, "I told you your grudge against him was stupid. I lost 'em all, and I don't hold any of 'em against 'im. It's a war, people die. I got over 'em." He shook his head, "Don't start blamin' 'im because your little bro's dead."

He stepped up to the two of them. "Sorry… 'bout that." he said with a small smile that lightened up his features. "Brett here ain't so tough, but he was pretty damned shaken up about his little bro. Kid looked up t'him you see."

Relena smiled then, her real smile, "Yeah, I see. I'm Relena Dorlian." She held out her hand.

His eyes went wide, but he didn't make an exclamation about recognizing her name. He did however look at her hand, then down at his for a second, before shaking hers, "Paulo. Paulo Rawlins."

It was her turn for her eyes to go wide. "Wait… Paulo Rawlins? _Roy's_ Paulo Rawlins?!"

He blinked. "You know Roy?"

"I _knew_ you looked familiar! You're his best friend."

"Yeah… yeah I am…" he was really smiling now, until he turned his eyes to both Heero and the other guy, Brett, who were both still watching each other suspiciously.

"Ahh… well… we made quite a scene stormin' in 'ere after ya'll. We were just visiting with a coupla girls…" he frowned, jerking a thumb in Brett's direction. "Then he caught sight of ya, and then…" he shrugged. "Sorry about that," he apologized again.

Relena nodded, "I'll see you around."

She got up, disposed of her half-eaten, half-melted snowcone, and dragged Heero with her.

As soon as they were far enough away from each other, she smiled hesitantly at him. "Is that all right…? I really didn't want you to… you know…" she fidgeted. He'd never been happy with her when she'd interfered before.

He shook his head, and then smiled at her… you are amazing…" he told her quite simply, making her blink. "I am? I mean… uh… thanks…"

He began walking again, "Now I think I still owe you an hour or two worth of carnival-ing."

"Yes, yes you do." She smiled.

That was when they noticed that all the spectators that were still hanging around were cheering for her. And off in the distance, they were also applauding Paulo. She grinned and winked at them. Then continued on her way with Heero.

"So where to?" he asked her finally, when they'd cleared their way out of the crowd that had gathered in Kiddy Land, and a few moments of silence.

"Ferris wheel?" she asked, pointing.

"Sounds good to me."

They ran like kids towards the tall Ferris wheel where they immediately handed their tickets to the guy, and scrambled in, waiting for them to start the ride. Conversation started up again while they got the other people loaded onto the ride too. This time it involved Roy. For a guy, Heero handled the news about his homosexuality quite well. It didn't have much to do with Relena's diary entry, it had a whole lot more to do with just the way he was. He didn't really mind one way or the other. And he was perfectly fine with listening to Relena talk about him, amongst other people. They were as much of a part of her life as he was, and as cheesy and song-quoting as it sounded, he honestly did not want to miss a thing.

The grinding sound of machinery sounded, below the cheerful sounding music as they swung up higher and higher until they had a view of the entire park, and not only the park, but down the length of one side of the colony as well. It was wonderful. Nothing like on Earth of course, but if she had been on Earth, it would have been too cold, and too early for any carnival to be open, much less a theme park like this one.

"Something's strange is going on here," muttered Heero, breaking into Relena's stream of chatter. She stopped talking immediately and looked around. "What?" she asked quietly.

"There's no one else on this ride."

Relena had just enough time to blink before a shrill shriek of grinding machinery shattered the cheery music, and the ride wrenched to a stop leaving their basket swinging jerkily.

"What the hell…?" Heero was on his feet in an instant, down in a low crouch. Relena stayed down on the floor, too prudent to stand up and look around.

He went quickly to the side, looking down over the side quickly.

There was a shrill shrieking of a microphone, and then Duo's voice bellowed up at them. "Congratulations. You are now stuck. We will proceed to keep you up there for a total of 45 minutes in which we wish for you to make up for lost time."

Relena's head popped up and she looked down over the side. Heero found out for the second time that she truly did have an impressive set of lungs.

"DUO! WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU! PACIFISM BE DAMNED!"

"Have fun, Lena."

She sat down with her arms crossed looking grumpy. "'Have fun' indeed…" she muttered. "Like you would even try anything on me."

He blinked. "You actually wanted me to…" he blinked. "Who are you and what have to done with Relena?"

She shrugged, "I don't know… I love what you've done for me… I really do! In fact I think this is one of the best Valentine's Days of my life. But…" she turned red, then lifted up the necklace she had round her neck whose charm had been hidden beneath her shirt. It was his Christmas present to her. "Remember the story?" he nodded, still not comprehending.

"Remember what happened after he gave this to her?"

It was slowly beginning to dawn on him… and his mouth dropped open in amazement. "You mean…" he trailed off as she pulled out the small square-shaped package. 

"Duo's Valentine's Day present to me." she replied to his unanswered question. "He dropped into the meeting just a little while before you called and gave it to me… made a few hilariously lascivious remarks about you and me that made Hilde hit him over the head with a handbag, and then left."

"You want to… I mean…"

She looked shy all of a sudden… "Well we _are_ alone, and…" she turned red. "I don't know. Aren't we both supposed to be in the throes of passion, or under the influence of alcohol in order to do this right?" He raised an eyebrow. She shrugged defensively, "So I stole one of Hilde's Harlequin novels while she trapped me in her house."

"I don't know… this isn't exactly the place I would have chosen if we were to… you know…" he turned red. Relena smiled secretly to herself, even through her embarrassment. He'd blushed. It was an event. It must be marked in the annals of history.

"I must say… I'm not kinky enough to go anywhere completely wild and exotic, but just the idea of beds _is_ boring…" she shrugged. "And besides… I've read the fanfiction… we're famous. The many, many NC-17 ones I've looked over have us doing the wildest of things that I don't think are even physically possible."

"People write fanfiction about a former gundam pilot and a world leader?"

"Apparently."

"So you want to have sex with me… in a Ferris wheel?"

He had to hand it to her, she was blunt and straightforward. "Heero, I want to have sex with _regardless_. I really don't care _where_."

He stared.

She stared back, turning red again. She was usually not so blunt, but she had dealt with Heero before… and there was no way anything would ever go right between the two of them if she wasn't the one who could make the witty remarks, and the sexual innuendo. She could manage it, years of working as a politician, an actress, and just being Relena, had changed her in ways that would make her fifteen-year-old self blush. There was that age-old saying after all… times change, people change…

…but true love never wavers.

Was she in love with Heero? Most definitely, she'd never found it possible to stop loving him. But did he still love her? That was the grand prize question now, wasn't it? He was still quite antisocial and serious, even after three years…

He wanted her. He wanted this great, glorious girl, whose inner strength had just been proven to him time and time again. His respect for her ran deep enough that he suspected it had surpassed what he knew as respect, and had become love. He hadn't much experience with love, but all the signs, the fluttery, almost giddy feelings at the mention of her name, the way he noticed things about her that no one else seemed to… and now she said she wanted him… like he'd wanted her for so many years… They'd been too young then, both of them had known that, and there had always been the uncertainty, that she was only looking for some excitement in her dull, highborn life, and she was just a figurehead, a symbol of what he was fighting for to him. But that was in the past, and all the insecurities had disappeared when he'd read her diary.

She was the most wonderful girl in the world… and all that she'd been saying, the bluntness, the innuendo… she knew him too, knew him too well in fact. She was a wonder… and she wanted _him_.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned forward, inexorably drawn closer and closer to that petal-soft lips, that rosebud of a mouth he'd only ever kissed once… she'd been worried about him. She'd cared about him… and he cared about her… more than he ever thought he could admit…

The moment their lips met, their kiss was no longer the chaste kiss he'd expected it to be, but a hot meeting of open mouths. Her back pressing against the red plastic backing of her seat, his body halfway on top of her, his lips pressing down on hers, sucking hungrily as if she were some exotic sweet, first on her upper lip, then on her lower. Her arms came up around his sides, grasping at his back, pressing him down more firmly against her, opening her mouth as he worked his tongue in. His hands, slightly callused over time, slid up her arms to grasp them firmly, just below her shoulders, and pushing her more forcefully back against the plastic seat. She slid her tongue over his, rubbing it against his, making a growl work its way up from deep in his throat. She liked that, her fingers feeling the thrumming of his vocal chords with her long, sensitive fingers. They broke the kiss only when they were both gasping for air, and she continued to work her extraordinary talented mouth along his jaw, making him shiver deliciously when she starting sucking his earlobe, bringing him into a state of pleasant dazedness. "You like?" she whispered in a low, teasing voice, pausing in her ministrations, ready to draw back should he make the slightest complaint. He was quick to reassure her, catching her mouth with his, and then allowing it to travel down to her throat.

"Mmm… oh yes…" she purred without thinking, feeling the lovely husky thrumming of her own voice as her hands traveled lower until she reached the bottom of his shirt. She slipped both her hands beneath, making him gasp against her throat where he was laying multiple butterfly kisses, and let her hands travel, feeling the hardened muscles, and the old scars.

Duo's voice startled them. "Actually, our deal with the wonderful operator of this ride has run rather short. So, you actually have just… well, no time left actually. So put your clothes back on, you're coming back down."

The two of them jerked apart, and their faces quickly turned a shade of bright red, and leapt to opposite benches, avoiding each other's eyes. The ride began moving again, and Relena mumbled, "Well… that was…" _Wonderful… perfect… unbelievable…_ "…nice…" she looked up hesitantly at him and, surprise surprise, found him smiling. _Grinning_ even. She blinked. Then blinked again. He was still smiling. Then he began to laugh. Hard.

That was when a smile began to creep onto _her_ face as well. Then, inexplicably, a laugh bubbled up in her throat, and she cracked up right along with him.

"I think… maybe… your gold teddy just might… make an appearance… tonight…" he managed between laughs.

"Might… as well… do it… right…" she replied, gasping, and noting there were tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard.

That was how Duo and Hilde found them. They were surprised, obviously. Then a little disappointed. But then they noticed the little package still in Relena's hand and brightened. Then they melted back into the crowd before Heero (or Relena) could go after them. They could both be more than a handful when they got really angry. And Duo was still willing to be pro-creation thank you very much.

This was the point where both Heero and Relena made their quick getaway. They raced to Heero's car, and disappeared down the highway.

Hilde and Duo shared a look at each other when they were well out of sight of the couple. "Kinky-make-out scene?" whispered Hilde.

"Definitely. Never knew Yuy had it in him." He looked downcast. "And we _missed_ it!"

"Well… we always have the security tape…"

Duo stared at his girlfriend in awe as she produced the lovely black videotape from her purse. "Hilde… you are amazing."

She laughed, "It took you this long to figure it out?"

"No… but this proves it beyond a doubt."

And the events that transpired after that?

Well… let's just say, Relena's lovely golden teddy made its appearance all right… to a very appreciative audience, however brief that appearance may be. It was sadly soon left forgotten, along with Heero's jeans and his shirt, on the floor beside the bed, while each of them took it upon themselves to indulge in what they had not been able to have for several years.

Duo and Hilde were quite happy to just bask in the rarely given gratitude of Heero Yuy (who never did things by half) and were content not to tell of their part in the matchmaking. After all, again, Heero Yuy never did things by half.

Heero Yuy and Relena Dorlian were married on June 29, AC 201. Hilde was a (2-month pregnant) bridesmaid, and Duo made a dashing best man. Heero made the monkey suit of a tuxedo look _good_. And Relena? Well, she and her wedding dress were both gorgeous.

Heero never told about the diary. Ever. And why would he? After all, a married Relena, when gotten angry, is a scary Relena. And no one, not even the Perfect Soldier can contend with that.

~*~*~*~

The End

~*~*~*~

*blink blink* *looks defensive* _What_?! Did you honestly think I'd let them have their wonderful _random_ sex scene in a Ferris wheel? And the ending? Crappy? Maybe, probably, I know. There's going to be a second part… that's why most of it was cut out. Otherwise, why would you bother to read the next part of 'Dear Diary'? The next is probably going to be about Quatre and Dorothy. Review me, lots and lots of reviews, and I just might manage to get the first chapter out just a _little_ bit quicker… (Hint, hint)


	4. IMPORTANT!

****

A. N. Hi again, it's me. Sorry, it's not another chapter, but I thought to mention to all who read Dear Diary and yet don't read my bio, that chapters for all fics will be delayed more than before. This is due especially to the fact that if I stay at my computer for more than two hours per day, I might go blind before I'm eighteen. I'm sixteen at the moment and still waiting to take get my G1.

I promise you all fics will continue to come out… they'll just be out slower. Thanks all.


End file.
